


Revelación nocturna

by LaRosaEnflorece



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Conversations, Deal with a Devil, Gen, Late Night Conversations, Russian Literature
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaRosaEnflorece/pseuds/LaRosaEnflorece
Summary: Amo y mayordomo conversan en la noche.
Kudos: 3





	Revelación nocturna

Sebastián se detuvo frente a la puerta de la biblioteca y miró su reloj de bolsillo, un buen mayordomo sabía siempre cuándo era el momento de avisarle a su señor que la hora de acostarse había llegado. Antes de abrirla, puso la vela en su respectivo candelabro.

―Joven amo, ya es pasada la medianoche.

Ciel cerró su libro y levantó la cabeza, la luz del candil que tenía sobre su escritorio se reflejó en su ojo visible.

―¿Tan tarde es?

―Ha estado aquí por más de tres horas.

―No me di cuenta del paso del tiempo.

―¿Estaba escribiendo informes?

―No, leía un libro.

―¡Ah, el deleite de la lectura! ¿Es una novela?

Ciel levantó su libro y le enseñó la portada a Sebastián.

―No, es un poema ruso.

―¿De qué trata?

―Habla de un demonio solitario que se enamora de una princesa que está comprometida con otro hombre, él mata a su rival y la seduce.

―¿Y vivieron felices para siempre?

―No, ella recibe el beso de la muerte.

―Es lo que sucede cuando un humano tiene trato con un demonio.

―Sí, lo sé…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, escuchando el sonido del viento arremolinado y de la tormenta que se avecinaba.

Ciel se levantó de su asiento, tomó el candil y se acercó a su mayordomo.

―Dime algo, Sebastián, ¿los demonios son capaces de amar?

―El amor y el odio son conceptos meramente humanos, no significan nada para seres como nosotros.

―Lérmontov se equivocó, habría sido más sencillo para Tamara que el demonio hubiera hecho un pacto con ella.

―Habría terminado muerta de todos modos.

―Pero con todos sus enemigos destruidos.

―¿Vale la pena vender el alma por algo así?

Ciel suspiró y se tocó su parche.

―Todos morimos, tengamos o no nuestra alma en venta.

Las primeras gotas de lluvia cayeron sobre el cristal de la ventana y el primer relámpago iluminó el cielo oscuro.

Sebastián vio un esbozo de sonrisa en el rostro de su señor, la sonrisa de un adulto corrompido y no la de un niño de trece años.

―Dime una última cosa, Sebastián.

―Estoy a sus órdenes, joven amo.

―¿Cómo me matarías?

―Esa es una pregunta muy morbosa, ¿está seguro que quiere saberlo?

―¡Respóndeme!

Sebastián se acercó a su señor y susurró la respuesta en su oído. El ojo visible de Ciel se abrió de par en par.

―¿No me estás mintiendo?

―Yo nunca miento.

―Una muerte brutal, pero apropiada. El pacto aún sigue pie, demonio, mi alma será tuya, pero antes debes destruir a mis enemigos.

―Sí, mi lord.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Yana Toboso.
> 
> 2\. El poema ruso que Ciel está leyendo es "El demonio" de Mijaíl Lérmontov.
> 
> 3\. Reedición del fanfic que está en mi cuenta de Fanfiction.net.


End file.
